dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter Early Cuts
Dexter Early Cuts is a web-based series in the form of an animated comic about the character Dexter Morgan and his earliest kills, thus the name "Early Cuts". The series is narrated by Michael C. Hall from the Showtime series and chronicles characters from that series (not the novels). The series is released in order to promote the Showtime Series, thus a Season 3 may be in order for the future. Episodes The Early Cuts series is covered so far in two seasons. The first season is character specific, featuring three different victims...while Season 2 is focused on "Dark Echo Chapters". Season 1 Season 1 aired between 2008 and the start of 2010, as confirmed via SHOWTIME's Youtube page http://www.youtube.com/show?p=evLlAyxiXcE&s=1 Dexter Early Cuts: Alex Timmons Original Airdate: 11/08/2008 Dexter hunts Alex Timmons, a corrupt Gulf War veteran who used the cover of war to kill the innocent. Dexter Early Cuts: Gene Marshall Original Airdate: 12/06/2009 A young Dexter encounters arsonist Gene Marshall and is forced to rethink his methods. Dexter Early Cuts: Cindy Landon Original Airdate: 01/07/2010 Dexter finds himself in a tricky situation when he encounters black widow Cindy Landon. Season 2 Season 2 was aired on the same date, 10/23/2010. http://www.youtube.com/show?p=evLlAyxiXcE&s=2 Dark Echo Chapter One Dexter buries his father Harry and then attends college Dark Echo Chapter Two Dexter stalks a new victim, Criminology Professor Robert Milson. Dark Echo Chapter Three A new year brings new victims for Dexter, this spring semester it's Jenna Lincoln. Dark Echo Chapter Four Dexter tries to uncover the identity of his "Dark Echo." Dark Echo Chapter Five Dexter's "Dark Echo" meets his maker. Hunter, prey, let the games begin. Dark Echo Chapter Six Dexter honors the code and the memory of Harry. Season 3 Season 3 takes place in the year 2000 and was aired on 7/12/2012.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iI79oLKBGs4 All in the Family Chapter One Dexter hunts a new killer on New Year's Eve. All in the Family Chapter Two TO BE CONTINUED Artists and Style The artist (at least for Dark Echo) is Bill Sienkiewicz, with the story being written by Tim Schlattmann. Inconsistency While Early Cuts is meant to symbolize killings done by Dexter prior to the events in the Showtime series, some problems arise with some of his victims. First is Gene Marshall...it must be noted that this kill took place 10 years before Alex Timmons, whom was the first in Dexter's blood slide collection. While Early Cuts clearly has it when Dexter doesn't take a blood slide, there is a cut on Gene's face during the flashback in the TV series that suggests Dexter took a blood sample from him (which could not have been possible 10 years prior to Alex). As for Cindy Landon, we can assume it doesn't make much of a difference anyway (she appeared to be wrapped in plastic yet they changed it to a box for her to be sawed in half in Early Cuts). HOWEVER, Early Cuts may be the final definitive version as it was released post-Season 2 (and Gene Marshall's story was released post-Season 4)...thus ruling out Gene's appearance in the TV series, Season 1. References Category:Seasons Category:Early Cuts